This invention relates to a feeding device, particularly to a feeding device for wood working machines, such as, milling machine, planing machine, sawing machine, etc., which is used to feed a workpiece on a work table by rolling action to a cutter.
It is known that, feeding devices used for wood working machines include a set of rollers mounted to a roller support which is associated with a motor and is held by an overarm mounted to a colum at a certain height. In such feeding device, although the rollers can be changed to various positions or angles by adjusting the roller support which is steerable to turn about a vertical axis, these rollers are not suitable to work on curve surfaces, especially when the number of rows of rollers are increased for feeding large workpiece. Additionally, the mounting of these rollers can not allow the cutter to work at the position between them and therefore, in some cases, such feeding device can not guide and feed the workpiece in a balanced manner.